starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Chez'na
Description Whirling with curiousity, but tempered with an intelligence beyond her years, this female Twi'lek stands at a height of approximately five feet and a half. Smooth and luxurious blue flesh covers her entire lean physique. Emerging from the cranium are twin elongated lekku, criss crossed with strips of amethyst cloth. The lekku shade from the ultramarine to sapphire, with opaque striations giving them a subtle striped look. The right lekku hangs down her back, while the left wraps across and behind her neck. Youthful features evident, Chezna appears young in age, perhaps in the age frame of early twenties. As if they were mirrors, the gleaming steel blue coloured eyes reflect all that they gaze upon. Pre-IC Background While most stories are filled with heroics and excitement, this one does not. It's a simple story, and one that is often heard by those that have found the same path in life. Born to that of a poor family on Ryloth, Chez'na was greeted into the world by a rather large family consisting of six brothers and sisters. Even from the time that one can begin to walk their time to help the family survive begins. Each one having a great deal of 'chores' in order to bring in the income to the family, along with keeping up with the daily maintance in order to maintain the household. Things were no different from Chez'na as she learned early on the meaning behind hard work. With little of a social life besides for that of her other family members, she was rather a shut in unknowing of the dangers that lurked on the outside even far past the time that many begin to learn of them. That didn't happen until the age of fourteen, and that's when all her life came crumbling down around them. By the time that she was fourteen, there were already five younger brothers and sisters that were needing to be taken care of. Times begun only to get harder with the lack of actual credits to support the family, the parents had a decision to be made. Chez'na was forced out into the world to begin to attempt to sell more of the family's home-made products, but unknowing to her was the price increase for Twi'lek slaves at the time, and the risks that anyone would do in order to cash in on a little bonus. That little cash in for the particular being that kidnapped Chez'na was all too easy to obtain. Without the knowledge of what was going on, she was tricked into thinking that someone was interesting in purchasing wares only to find herself within chains. It was a year spent in the living conditions as she watched those that she began to become close to being sold off, one after another leaving her to only face the new groups that began to be shuffled in. A few days after her 15th birthday is when she was finally sold to someone that she only caught his name once before meeting, 'Tritus'. While others had crueler fates in store for them, Chez'na could consider herself one of the lucky few. She showed promise as a fighter despite she never got into any scuffles until her time began in slavery, and that fire that burned so brightly within her could be molded to fit Tritus's needs which came down to a bodyguard. A man that was rising within power needed someone to be secretly watching his back, and thus that is what Chez'na became. To the outside looking in, she was arm candy, cleverly disguised in order to keep the air of surprise at a maximum encase the need arose that she needed to defend Tritus from the harms that may come to befall onto him. IC Background There was no doubt that Chez'na was a good actress, at least to the only person who knew her true purpose. Each one that passed through the door of Gundark Industries saw exactly what they were meant to see, a personal slave who's specialty was entertainment. It was not only to Tritust hat entertainment was Quotes Acquaintances * Tyy'sun Eson: It is more often then not that Chez'na is seen with Tyy'sun whom is connected directly with the Maffi. There has been hints that the relationship goes further than simply her 'boss' with the manner of how protective she is of Tyy'sun and the way that the two interact with one another on few and rare occassions with others watching. *Tal'sin: The closest to a friend, or more so a best friend, that Chez'na has. *Axel: Not quite a friendship in any sense of the term, but these two have come to an odd standing with one another. While both have certain priorities on their agenda, the past continues to hold Chez'na in a certain standing of respect for Axel for the help that he has given her whether or not he knows exactly how much help he gave her. *Barrien: Once a close trusted friend of her's, Barrien was the ultimate being that was pushing her to the freedom that she secretly sought from slavery. Due to a falling out between the two, now all she sees is red and seeks for his death in order to heal her own wounds that remain open. Yet, despite this, Barrien remains somewhat of a weak spot for Chez'na. *Tritus: Former Master, Chez'na seeks the destruction of Tritus for the pain and suffering that he caused her over the years of her belonging to him. In an official sense, she still does but the freedom that she's gained since escape has begun to bring her to view the galaxy in a different light. While Tritus remains the ultimate source of her fear, he also is that of her anger. *Wolf: While rare it is for her to actually see Wolf, their paths in history intertwined deeply within one another especially during her days within slavery. While how much they intertwined remains a mystery to those on the outside, their relationship was a private one. He offered her something that no other at that point did, friendship. Gallery Category:Twi'leks Category:Independent characters Category:Maffi characters